


Star kisses

by IrlOikawaToru (DramaticBlue)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cute!!! Ending!!!!, Fluff, Getting Together, He doesnt like them, Iwa says hey smooches, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not on the lips tho, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa has stars on him, One Shot, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Soft Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/IrlOikawaToru
Summary: Stars freckled Oikawa's skin in replacement of the bruises that once were there — from endless hours of volleyball practice — as always. The bruises faded out into a pale ugly yellow, simply to be replaced by small bright golden stars staining his skin forever, never to be erased.The biggest clump of stars sat on his knee, from his injury a few years ago that still ached despite the pain relievers he used desperately at times. Tonight, he deems with false bravo, was one of those nights.Until Iwaizumi makes his night a whole lot better.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Star kisses

Stars freckled Oikawa's skin in replacement of the bruises that once were there — from endless hours of volleyball practice — as always. The bruises faded out into a pale ugly yellow, simply to be replaced by small bright golden stars staining his skin forever, never to be erased.

The biggest clump of stars sat on his knee, from his injury a few years ago that still ached despite the pain relievers he used desperately at times. Tonight, he deems with false bravo, was one of those nights.

His fingers brushed along the edge of a star, innocently tattooing his skin in place of a permanent injury that never seemed to simmer down enough for him to rest. He blinked away wetness pooling at the corners of his eyes, shielding it with messy hair that fans over his face. 

Tonight isn't a goodnight. He doubts he'll be able to sleep, not with the pain spiking up his leg with every twitch. 

His fingers brushed along other stars, further down his legs from silly falls or bumps, none of which concerned him until the stars started to glimmer. He hadn't been born with the stars — they showed up when he was 12, after skinning his hand when Iwaizumi bumped into him a little too hard. 

He sobbed to the other boy, wailing about stars and pain, unaware of the implications at such a young age. He had hoped that it would fade, but it still sat there on the palm of his hand, small enough to barely be glanced at, for which he's thankful for.

A call shook him out of his thoughts, his gaze falling on the phone seated next to him, buzzing angrily at being ignored. Iwazumis name flashed on the screen, a grin forcing its way onto Oikawa's face as he answered.

"Iwa-chan!" 

"Hey Shittykawa, I'm outside. Let me in, yeah?"

Oikawa paused at the request, sucking in a soft breath he hoped the phone masked. With no such luck.

"Nevermind — I still have the spare key, I'll let myself in. There's ice in the freezer right?" He asks, Oikawa hearing the clinking of keys in the background.

He took a second to think, mindlessly tracing the stars fleshed out, "yeah, there is on the top shelf. Help yourself." He knew what it was for. He never could seem to hide the pain from Iwaizumi. He never realized how much the other man knew him, even the smallest of breathes clued him in to things no other would have figured out.

He heard the door open seconds after the call ended, followed by it shutting. Footsteps padded against the wooden floors, a shadow passing by briefly in the direction of the kitchen.

Oikawa tapped a finger on his arm, where more stars sat. He's covered in them, he notices with blinded horror. Stars seemed to cover him head to toe, regardless of size. No one else he knew was cursed with this, so why was he? Had he done something in his past life? Even if they were beautiful —they were undeniably beautiful— he didn't wish to be covered with them like this. He had tried too hard to avoid injuries, to keep the stars from popping up, but volleyball sucked him in; along with the injuries that seemed to follow.

A cold wetness sat on his knee, relief filling his bones as he looked up at Iwaizumi, who wore his signature scowl, if not softened by worry.

"Does it hurt?" He asks, sitting down on the floor next to Oikawa's legs, taking his hand into his own calloused hand from endless hours of smacking a volleyball. 

Nodding, Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumis hand lightly, relaxing into the lazy tracing of the other man's thumb against a star on his knuckles. He had gotten into a fight with Iwaizumi when he got those stars, having punched the other out of anger. It followed by babbling apologizes that barely made sense from both sides. 

Iwaizumi sighed, peering up at Oikawa. "Did you let it rest like you were supposed to?"

No, truthfully he didn't. He couldn't sit still, even as the aching had grown worse. He ended up cleaning his entire house spotless due to restlessness, despite the pain.

So truthfully he answered, an ashamed "no" falling past his lips. He didn't meet Iwaizumis—surely to be disappointed— gaze, instead focusing on another star. 

One he got from volleyball practice when one of the new recruits, who later quit for health reasons, had accidently slammed a ball into his leg a little too hard. Oikawa never blamed the kid, it was simply due to lack of training. He still despised the innocent yellow glow.

Iwaizumi didn't reply, the thumb tracing along his skin never once pausing or slowing, clueing to Oikawa that Iwaizumi isn't angry. Of course. Why would he be angry? Worried yes, but angry? When did he think so lowly of the other?

"Toru," a breath sucked in, "it's okay. We'll just take care of it tonight and tomorrow. If need be, you can wear the brace your doctor gave you."

Iwaizumi, Oikawa decides, can read minds. He'll think about "we'll" later.

"Of course, Iwa-chan!" He grins, sending a wink to him. "I'll— we'll take good care of it. Can't do it without you after all! You're like a nagging mother, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, a fond look on his face as he replied, "oh shut up. It's to make sure you don't get hurt."

Oikawa bit his tongue from saying he's already been hurt, the stars proved that — instead chuckling and playfully nudging Iwaizumis shoulder. 

"Well duh. I can't survive without my Iwa-chan, now can I?"

A hand moved the ice sitting on his leg, which he never forgot about; with the pain still there. Not as bad as before, he notes happily.

"You definitely wouldn't survive without me you dumbass."

Fluttering filled his chest, warmth seeping through his body in waves that left him breathless. He stared at Iwaizumi, who stared back at him with emotion he couldn't begin to pick apart. 

"I wouldn't." He agreed quietly, afraid of breaking the atmosphere surrounding them. Placing his hand over Iwaizumis, he guided it away from the ice, curling their fingers together slowly, letting there be time for the other to back away and change his mind.

Iwaizumi seemed to have other plans, removing his hand from Oikawa's grasp, Oikawa feeling disappointment flood him — until the other removed the ice from his knee, replacing it with the warmth of his lips in the middle of the star.

Oikawa let out a breath, his free hand falling limp on the couch as Iwaizumi left feathers of a kiss on his knee, kissing every star he could reach.

"Iwa —"

"Toru, I hope — I hope I wasn't reading that wrong," Iwaizumi started slowly, interrupting Oikawa, peering up at him nervously. "So here I go."

Oikawa hoped to confess first, but the words of protest died on his lips when Iwaizumi cradled his face, his thumb resting right above a star that was made by those same hands, from the fight years ago.

"I like you, Oikawa Toru."

Tears burned at the corner of Oikawa's eyes, his hand reaching to cup Iwaizumis, as the tears fell.

"I like you too, Iwaizumi Hajime."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soft boyos  
> I literally just sat in bed and was like   
> "Oikawa but with stars" so here we go  
> He's a lil sad but no worries iwa can fix that
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!


End file.
